


I Could Not Ask For More

by AFeelingUniverse



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Apocalypse, Death!Virgil, M/M, Mute!Virgil, Post-Apocalyptic, Prinxiety - Freeform, The Four Horsemen, war!roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFeelingUniverse/pseuds/AFeelingUniverse
Summary: The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse have finished what they set out to do. Death has been looking forward to some peace and quiet, but War throws a wrench in that plan.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	I Could Not Ask For More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hypersilver (on tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hypersilver+%28on+tumblr%29).

> Author’s Note: Sorry this is so short, I’ve never written anything this long before! I hope you like it. :D

  
••• **One Day After the Apocalypse** •••

I always knew that we would bring about the apocalypse, but I had no idea that we would be around to see the aftermath. If I had known, maybe things could’ve been different... no, I would’ve made the same choices. I mean, it’s not like I ever had a choice. I’m Death, I just collect the souls killed by the three who come before me.  
  
Speaking of my fellow horsemen, War will not leave me alone. What is this dude’s problem? Famine and Pestilence went away, so what’s this idiot still doing here? 

I tug the hood of my black cloak farther over my face in an attempt to block out the sun. Ugh, why does it have to be so damn bright? I wish I could just kill the sun.  
  
“What a glorious day!” War calls out in a voice far too loud when the entire world looks like a burnt Cheez-It. Maybe I’ll just kill War instead. At least then I could mope in peace.   
  
“The sun is shining, it’s nice and warm, and the apocalypse went off without a hitch!”  
  
I’m wishing I could tell him to shut up when I feel a raindrop and hiss. What used to be water is now 100% acid, and I might be immortal, but that still smarts. I smack War on the arm and point at the sky, then mine water falling.   
“What? Afraid of a little water? What, do you melt?”  
  
I drag Captain Stupid into what I think was some sort of library or book store before either of us gets burned by the sky drool again.  
  
“Aww, you were so concerned to make sure I got out of the rain that you held my hand,” War teases.  
  
I shove him away from me and stalk off into the shelves of books. 

•• **One Week After the Apocalypse** ••

We’re still. Trapped. In this stupid library, and War refuses to leave me alone. I guess I should’ve expected that annoying persistence from a Roman soldier, but still. It’s annoying.

Especially since he’s being... nice. He keeps bringing me snacks from the busted vending machine and pointing out books he thinks I’ll like. I can’t wait for the rain to stop so we can leave and I’ll never have to see him ever again.   
Slouching against the window, I fiddle with the pack of crackers I can’t eat. Ugh, if I could just be anywhere else. 

Out of the blue, I hear the most beautiful- um, I mean annoying- voice singing who-knows-what. Something about rewriting the stars, which is impossible, so my initial impression of War was right. He’s delusional, of course. Rewriting the stars. Ridiculous. Next he’ll try to paint with wind or something. I smile at my own joke. 

A few minutes later, I’m smacking my forehead, because somehow I was right. He’s singing about painting with wind now. How is that even a song?! 

•• **One Month After the Apocalypse** ••

The acid rain stopped a while back, but we’re both still here in the library. I dunno why, okay, we just are. Maybe Roman isn’t that bad.  
  
Apparently, he wasn’t actually a Roman soldier, but when I told him that’s what I thought he laughed really hard. Like, head thrown back, clutching his ribs, falling over and landing in my lap, that kind of laugh. Anyway, he thought it was so funny that he said he would only ever answer to Roman from now on. He’s such a dork.  
  
He’s also a total theatre nerd, so I waited until he fell asleep and then went around the library and collected all the plays together. When Roman woke up, I gave them to him, and he squealed so loudly I thought my hearing might be damaged. But then he hugged me, and picked me up and twirled me around, so... I dunno, I guess his happiness is worth a little hearing loss. 

•• **One Year After the Apocalypse** ••

I know candlelit dinners are cliche, but Roman loves that sort of thing, and that’s what’s important right now. Even if I do feel super embarrassed and nervous and — it possible for an immortal being with no actual organs to throw up? I hope not. That would be absolutely humiliating.  
  
You know what else would be humiliating? Him saying no to what is probably a very stupid question considering the fact that we’ve known each other a year and have only been dating for a few months.  
  
Wait. What if we aren’t actually dating? What if I completely misread the situation? What if we’re just friends? Like, what if when he gave me a giant, red, cardboard heart for “Val-en-tines” he meant it in a friend way??   
  
I take a moment to steady myself and look up at Roman. Crap, he’s been talking, and I wasn’t listening. Well, it’s now or never. I slide the small, red box across the table towards him. Roman stops talking in the middle of a word and looks at me.  
  
“Aww, you got me a present?”   
  
I nod and duck my head, looking at him under the edge of my hood.  
  
Roman grins. “Oh, you are such a sweetheart!” He excitedly opens the box and freezes. “Is this.... what I think it is? Are you- are you actually... proposing?”  
  
I nod, scrunching in on myself. Oh, wouldn’t it be nice to just turn invisible right about now.  
  
Roman squeals in a pitch so high it shatters the glasses and vaults over the table, tackling me in a hug. “Yes! Yes, yes, of course, a million times yes!”   
  
I can’t help but grin as I hug Roman with all my might.  
  
Yeah, I definitely wouldn’t change a single thing. There’s nowhere in the whole universe I’d rather be than right here, with him. 


End file.
